


Spitfire

by HummusandPeeta



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummusandPeeta/pseuds/HummusandPeeta
Summary: A compilation of songs that represent both Artemis and Wally separately, as well as their relationship through the years. (Link to playlist).
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 3





	Spitfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have no idea if I'm doing this properly, so I hope this works! This is a playlist I created on Spotify of all the songs that remind me of one of my favorite ships, Spitfire! Enjoy!


End file.
